Weird dream or just a nightmare?
by eeriness
Summary: Suddenly all the akatsuki members are thrown into a weird white world. How did they get there? And even more important; how will they escape? Can they collaborate enough to solve their problem or will they be stucked in this mess forever? Oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto and the Naruto characters belongs to Kishimoto

**A/N: **I wrote this fanfiction for a fanfiction trade with ~momonnga57. I hope you all will enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

>She was sitting on a rock just outside the secret hideout. She was folding a paper flower which she was always doing when she was bored. It was very easy for her to fold these kind of things because she had always been doing it. And as always she hardly noticed when she was folding, just letting her thoughts travel freely. She took a look at the finished flower. It was perfect. It looked just like a real flower, but it was made of paper. This flower had its own beauty. It would never whither away which made it even more perfect than nature could make flowers. Konan stared at the flower absent-minded. She spaced out and after a while she blinked a couple of times and looked around. There was nothing to see. She blinked a couple of time more but it didn't work. No matter where she looked there was nothing but white. She couldn't even see where the ground (if you could even call it that) ended and where the sky began.<p>She turned around to see where she was, but there was nothing to see. Behind here the rest of the akatsuki members were standing looking just as confused as she was, besides Itachi who was never showing his feelings. Konan ran toward Pain, grabbed his cloak and yelled: "what the heck is going on? What happened here? Where are we?"<p>

Pain, who was just as confused as Konan held his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself from Konans anger. "But I didn't do anything," he said.

Konan looked suspiciously at him for a while and then she asked: "You sure?" Pain just nodded. "Please let go of me now, Konan."

The blue haired woman let go of Pain, who just fell to the ground, and looked at the other members who was all staring at them. "And what are you looking at?" she hissed. "You should try to figure out what's going on!"

The others looked at each other not sure what to do or what to say to the pissed off Konan. She turned her attention to Pain again who for some reason was still sitting on the ground. "And why do you keep sitting there?" she yelled at him again. "You're the god damned leader, right? You should take some action!"

Pain looked up at her looking very exhausted. He slowing got up, but his legs where shaking so much that he could hardly stand. But he thought to himself that Konan was right so he put himself together and tried to look as decent as he could. Why was he suddenly feeling so tired? It was like his body wasn't reacting properly to the chakra transmitters.

"Deidara and Sasori. you go and check what's behind the rock, or whatever it is, Konan was sitting on," Pain said hardly able to keep his voice calm. "And Hidan and Kakuzu! Stop fighting."

Hidan and Kakuzu had been yelling at each other for quite a time now, about something with Hidan owing Kakuzu money.

It didn't take long before Deidara and Sasori returned. Orochimaru was following them looking a tad nervous.

"I bet he knows what's going on, un" Deidara said sounding a bit mad and pointing at Orochimaru with his thumb.

"I was just experimenting with some jutsus," Orochimaru replied, crossed his arms and started pouting.

"So it's that's suckers fault?" Hidan asked raising his voice. "And what are you fucker going to do about it? You better get us back fast as hell!" Hidan threw some other curses and insults at Orochimaru who just ignored him. Orochimaru instead turned to look at Pain who was feeling dizzier and dizzier. He probably expected that Pain would say something but Pain could hardly concentrate about what he was thinking so he couldn't give anyone any orders.

"So when will you get us back?" Sasori asked Orochimaru. "Because I don't really feel like staying any longer in this weird white world."

"I'm not sure how we got here in the first place," Orochimaru replied. "So I'm not sure if we can get back again."

Deidara stepped between them facing Orochimaru. "Then you should figure out how to get us back now or I'll kill you, un," he said.

"If you kill him he can't get us back." Itachi said. His expression hadn't changed at all since they all got there.

"Shut up or I'll kill you too!"

Itachi just ignored him and turned to look at Kisame. "Come on Kisame. We will go and see if there is a way we can get out over there." He said and pointed in a direction.

"Don't you dare ignore me." Deidara screamed, but Itachi and Kisame was already on their way.

"Just ignore him," Sasori commented. "You can always blow him up when we have found a way to get back."

"Yeah Sempai! You rock! And you will find a way to get us out of here much faster than that Uchiha." Tobi added. "Besides," his voice changed to a far more polite tone. "It seems like something is wrong with Pain."

Konan who had been watching the scene between Deidara and Itachi turned to look at Pain. He was no longer standing. The before very angry Konan suddenly calmed down seeing her one and only best friend like that. She knelt down beside him and looked very worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked the anger suddenly completely gone from her voice. She grab his head the moment before he closed his eyes.

"I think it's because Nagatos chakra transmitters can't reach us here - wherever we are." Tobi said. Konan turned her head and looked at him. How could he know about Nagato? All the other members only knew their leader as Pain. She never got the answer before Itachi and Kisame returned. But they didn't come from the same direction as they had left, they came from the completely opposite direction.

"What the hell have you suckers been doing?" Hidan yelled. "You can't impossibly have searched this entire fucking area!"

"We didn't." Itachi said.

"We walked in the same direction all along," Kisame said looking a bit confused. "Then how can we end up here?"

"It just means we are trapped in here and no matter where we go we will just end up where we began." Itachi stated. "What have you all been doing while we have been looking for a way to get out?"

"I'm not doing anything unless I'm getting paid." Kakuzu answered.

"And I'm not doing anything if he's not!" Hidan said sounding like a little brat.

"Yes you are and you still owe me money."

"So what. It's not like I really care."

"Don't you dare start fighting again." Sasori interfered.

"Just shut up!" both of them yelled at once. Hidans skin colour had changed to black and white and Kakuzu attacked. Hidan remembered that he didn't have his scythe and therefore chose to run instead of fighting Kakuzu without any weapons. This made Kakuzu run after him and they disappeared in the horizon.

"How long do you think it will take before they come back, un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"The time it takes for them to run to the other end of this world."

And just as Sasori said it didn't take long before they appeared from the opposite direction. This repeated itself a couple of times before Deidara got tired of the whole scene, and chose to place a bomb on their way and blew up Hidan the next time he came by.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Hidan asked furious.

"I'm tired of watching you wasting time on this crap when you should figure out how we get out of here!" Deidara yelled back at him.

"Calm down Deidara," Sasori tried to say. "Instead of start picking on each other we should try to find a way to get out."

"That was what I said!" now Deidara started to yell at him.

Sasori just ignored Deidara and continued. "Pain is unconscious and Konan isn't of much help either because she is just sitting and crying. Then there is Hidan who you just blew up, Kakuzu who I wouldn't want to mess with right now and Orochimaru who brought us into this mess in the first place. That leaves me, you Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu.

"We will go check if there is a way out of here underground." The black part of Zetsu said.

"Yeah we are always doing the dirty jobs anyway." The white part added.

"Great," Sasori said. "Deidara you go check the sky. We will get out in no time if we just collaborate a little."

"And who gave you the leader position?" Now Tobi started to sulk.

"Someone had to take it before this ended in chaos."

"And who said it could be you?"

"Who said it couldn't?"

It didn't take long before Sasori and Tobi had started an argument and Itachi and Kisame, who still didn't know what they should do chose to just ignore them. Deidara and Zetsu returned after only a few minutes with the same reply. There was no way out.

"See? We did what you said and there is still no way out." Tobi complained.

"That is not my fault. It is not like anything would have changed if you were the leader."

"Maybe not but if you are the so called leader then I take it you have another plan?"

"Yes of course I have," Sasori said sounding a little bit to optimistic. "We will just use plan B."

"And what exactly is plan B?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"We will wait until someone make up a plan B."

"Hey. Guys, guys, guys! I know what I might have done and I guess if I do it all reverse it will get us back." Orochimaru suddenly interfered making the despondently tension a bit lighter.

"-An? Konan? KONAN?"

Konan was violently torn out her sleep. She had been folding a paper flower and without even noticing she had fallen asleep. Pain stood in front of her and waved his hand in front of her eyes, with the other hand on his hip.

"You know we are going on a mission, right?" he asked looking a bit worried at her. "I leave you for ten minutes and you end of falling asleep. Are you sure you get enough sleep."

"Yeah I'm fine," she murmured still a bit sleepy. "I just had the weirdest dream ever."

"So? What was it about?" Pain asked a bit curious about what could make Konan talk about such a thing as dreams which she usually never would talk about.

"Never mind. What is Orochimaru doing right now?"

"I don't know. Probably experimenting with some jutsus, don't you think?" he answered even more curiously. Konan usually didn't care about anyone. What could that dream have been about since she suddenly had changed so much?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor confused Pain in the ending X)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
